Roxanne, A Pirate of the Past
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: Set in the time of Pirates, but with my own characters.
1. Intro

_How could I ever forget the freedom of being a pirate? It was like breathing air to me; the smell of the sea inhaled through my nostrils. I enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing through my hair as I stood behind the wheel. Today was a grand day to be sure. Why I was so willing to think otherwise was beyond me. I smiled to myself, happy to be who I was. _

_ My crew circled the deck, and I was quite thrilled they were so willing to obey. Mutiny had become a common thing, and since I was female it made the whole idea more concerning.._

Thank you for reading this story :) The oncoming chapters switch back and forth between the present and the past. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
><em>Current Events<em>

It was an early night; still plenty of light left yet no more of the sun visible. I smiled happily to myself as I realized the pleasant night in store for me. My hand rested on the railing of the ship as I walked across it. Tonight I was wearing something more elegant than the usual-a flowing light blue gown which went well with my figure. My bare feet padded the deck silently, and the silky material gently grazed against them. The white corset matched perfectly, as the gown was rather see-through. Part of my dark hair was pulled back, but the majority of it I left down long. It went below my shoulders and came in front of my eyes. As I walked across the deck, I was greeted with smiles and glances of the other men, who only gazed upon my beauty but never for longer than a few seconds. They knew I belonged to him and him alone. The old superstition of bad luck for women to be upon board was definitely put aside for me. Rarely did the other crewmen speak to me, but when they did I always saw deep appreciation within their eyes-for a women such as me to be able to rule the seas was a grand accomplishment, and also something to be feared.

I slowly walked up the stairs to his cabin. I knew every step and bump within the wood, but yet I took my time, making him wait in anticipation slightly longer. When I reached his door, I paused. My heart thumped rapidly and I breathed in deeply. I had been with this man for years yet the thought up being in his arms took my very breath away. That was when the door opened quit suddenly. I raised my eyes looking into his. He stood tall, smiling down at me mischievously. His dark hair swooped in front of his face, yet I could still see those beautiful eyes that captivated me. His left arm leaned up against the doorframe, holding his weight.

Then he reached forward and quickly pulled me to him into the room. We spun around and he shut the door, altogether pushing me against the wall in the same moment. I cried out in surprise as he pushed his body against mine. His lips touched mine and he passionately kissed me for quite some time, running his tongue gently over my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to control myself. With obvious domination, he pulled away unwillingly and smiled down at me lovingly. He knew he had me already yet now it seemed it was his turn to make me wait. He walked over to the table and pulled the cork out of the bottle, making the loud _pop_.

"Do come here, Love" he beckoned me to him. I smiled at him curiously and came over. Trying to be romantic, he started to pour some into a glass. Rolling my eyes, I took the bottle from him and drank a huge gulp.

"I do think we've gotten past the being shy part." I smiled at him playfully.

"Aye, we have that…" he paused, and then looked me over, eyeing the curves of my body hungrily. I looked down, not in reserve, but to tease. I knew if I had met his eyes at that second I would have been his in a flash. But I wanted to play; I wanted him to want me so badly that when he did have me everything would be amazing. "But my Love," he continued, walking closer to me. I gazed up at him, meeting his eyes. Big mistake. I felt like putty in his hands already. Then he pulled me to him once more. I placed my hands on his chest right below his shoulders and stared into his eyes as he spoke to me. "It will never change the way you look at me, nor how you dance in the moonlight, for me and me only." He spun me around once more so my back was facing him and placed his hands upon my hips as we gently rocked back and forth to the music in our minds.

He brushed the hair from my neck and gently caressed it with his lips as his hands slowly came up my body. I shivered in delight when his teeth gently grazed my neck. It was as if I could feel him smiling. He knew the effect he was having on me and he carefully and smoothly started to unlace my corset. I gave in and let him. I gasped slightly when he unexpectedly picked me up and carried me over to the bed.

We were both eager in anticipation and I started to breath heavily at the thought. I looked up at him as he got on top of me carefully. His eyes sparkled and I slowly started to undo his shirt. He pushed layers of the thin material from my dress aside and excitedly ran his hands over my body. His hands made their way to my back and he tenderly picked me up, slicing the blade of his knife through the lace of the corset. I glared at him, and he laughed.

"Since when have I ever had the patience for those things? You should know better. Besides, I'm sure you could pillage more loot from some other unexpected soul." He whispered in my ear and I ran my hands over his chest now. Then he pushed me back down and placed his hands upon my body once more, running them over my exposed breasts. Moaning softly, I pressed up against him. I wanted him more than ever, and I kissed him deeply, giving my whole self to him. He was the only man I would ever love, and whom I would ever trust. He was mine and mine alone, for no one could break the bonds of friendship, love, and trust that we both had for each other. It was within this night that I truly realized how much my world revolved around him, and what I would do if something were to ever happen to him. I could not imagine life without him…it was to be living without oxygen.

That was when the bell rang, sounding an alarm. It interrupted me from my deep thoughts and from the enjoyment of pleasuring. His hands ran down the side of me as he sat up. I looked to the door in bewilderment, hoping that it was just a figure of my imagination. Turning his head to mine I pulled him back down to me and started kissing him fervently when the bell was rung again and the sound of a canon ball hitting the water. Him and I both sat up instantly.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed loudly as he rolled off of me and stood up grabbing his affects. I swung my feet over the bed and sat up too, watching him. He was over at the window looking out the back of the ship and as he turned back to head to the door he stopped, taking a look at me.

"Love…" he smiled, amused, and then threw an extra pair of my clothes at me. "get dressed." It was more of a question than a demand. Although we both knew very well that we were about to go into battle, there was still that wish of being back into each others arms. I sighed angrily and put on the white blouse and slipped into the short pants, pulling the gown back around me. I knew he was already out on deck, and I ran over to the table and also grabbed my affects, took a deep breath, shook my hair out, and followed him.


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait! I wanted this to be done a couple of days ago, but sometimes writing doesn't work like that and has a mind of its' own :) Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy anyway._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>_Past Events_

The sweet aroma of the markets wafted to my nostrils and I inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. Truffles, baguettes and various other sweets hung in the air. Living in Port Royal did have its' benefits, and I could easily treat myself to whatever I preferred. To be sure I did not have as much money as many other royal folk, but I was anything but poor. The day was young, and I was free from the hands of labor. Well, almost.

Mother had sent me out to the shops for dinner tonight. We were having guests over; rich guests. I groaned as I thought of the work in store for me and the rest of the women household; Mother, my aunt, and the servants besides myself. That was something that I did not enjoy in the least; obeying nowadays idea of 'proper' and correct. I did not agree with it in the slightest, and hated the way women were thought of and treated. Even father, whom I highly respected, had that arrogance about himself. He was man of the household, as mother and him had never had a son. They had only had two daughters; myself and my sister, Shakira.

Shakira had taken the road of becoming just what I secretly longed for; piracy. Freedom had opened up to her one night and she had taken it gladly. She had always longed for it, and it came as no surprise when she had taken me aside and spoke hushed secrets of her leaving. At that time I had been much younger, but was old enough to understand what she was saying and what she planned to do. Even now I regretted how I denied her request of going with her. I myself had always wished for a chance at being free, but something had made me stay. I supposed it was just that side of me that was too nice to abandon my blood family and give in to my desires.

Laughing to myself in self pity, I observed another seller who was beckoning to others walking down the street. His hand outstretched and voice loud, he spoke of how his item of price was better than all the rest. Normally I would have ignored the man and moved on, but I moved towards his stand as if I was put under some type of spell.

"Ello Miss" He grinned widely as soon as I was within hearing distance. My pace slowed but still I came nearer to him. Something was hidden behind that smile-something bad. And even my instincts told me to turn around and _run_. But I was entranced as he showed me shinning jewels and beautiful necklaces. Something I could only dream of affording.

I cocked my head slightly, staring at all the wondrous trinkets as the scene around me became a blur. It was as if I was walking into another dimension...the sounds and voices muffled. The merchant beamed at me, eyeing my body as a wild animal does his prey. I felt trapped. I wanted to cry out for help as the man's arms reached out to me, but there came no sound.

Then, someone grabbed me, pulling me into the shadows. I came out of the fog, only to see darkness around me.

A figure. He was standing close and held onto me with a tight grasp. I tried to see who it was; if I had possibly been tricked by the man and pulled into an abyss where he would take my whole being. _No_. My reflexes kicked in, and my body tensed. I struggled against him.

"Who..?" I started to say, then knew instantly when I was pushed up against the wall of a building. His warm breathe blew against my face and then in one short second lips pressed against mine.

"Hello my Love." the voice whispered in my ear seductively once the kiss had ended.

"Dresden." A name of relief.

"Roxy, what were you doing? You need to be more careful. I can't always be here to protect you. If I hadn't noticed you when I did...he would have raped you. And no one else would have helped. They would have walked by and ignored what was going on. People like that cannot be trusted in the least, do you understand me?" he held me to him protectively.

I stood there confused. "What are you speaking of?" I asked cautiously. I heard a sigh of frustration as he took my hand in his and led me around a corner, away from the crowds and more into the light.

Flinching from the brightness, I leaned against the wall of a different building. Everything was a dizzying blur and I felt as if I was recovering from a long night of drinking. I started to fall, and he caught me, laughing lightly.

"Did you have too much fun without me? You know that's not aloud." He gently caressed my face and looked into my eyes for some time thoughtfully. I returned the gaze and steadied myself, searching his face for any clue of his thoughts.

That's when we both heard shouting. "Thieves! Bandits! " Our heads turned to the sounds as many footsteps came our way. My heart started to pound and I looked up at Dresden in question.

"Do you think they mean us?"

"Better not wait and find out." he replied "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we took off at a dead run through the city.  
>My senses were finally returning as the adrenaline kicked in. We were being chased, and for a crime I hadn't even committed. This angered me. How <em>dare<em> that man accuse me of stealing just because... Because _why?_ Then I realized what Dresden had been talking about; that man at the market almost had his way with me, and for some reason my body had been frozen, not allowing me to do anything about it.

My mind raced, the anger rapidly growing inside of me. A part of me wished to turn around and confront the evil bastard, but as I turned my head I saw that there were not only a few villagers, but several armed men as well. So instead I fueled my anger into my legs, running as fast as I could.

Without warning, Dresden suddenly pulled me down another side road and into a busy street. This one was full of even more stands and customers, hardly giving us enough room to walk. Miraculously though, people were moving out of the way as they saw the incoming chaos, pushing themselves to the side as quickly as they could.

Stumbling over one of the stands, I let go of Dresden's hand, a plan forming in my mind. He immediately stopped when he felt my absence, and turned around to see what I was up to. I pushed all of my weight against the stand, and soon vegetables and other various foods crashed to the ground. I smiled triumphantly as I knew that it would give us enough time to escape from the on comers, but as I looked back towards Dresden, his face full of disbelief, I knew something was wrong. Hearing many angry shouts of protest, I turned back just as the other stands in turn knocked into each other, falling to the ground like dominoes. Oops. Knowing that that was probably a very dumb idea, but unable to take what I had just done back, I grabbed Dresden's hand again, pulling him along with me.

From there we quietly slipped away from everyone, weaving through many alleyways. No one was chasing us anymore, and I was sure that it would stay that way. From the mess I had just caused, it would take quite a while to clean everything up.

Dresden was now leading the way, and I followed him through the city. "Where are we going?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Dresden was always finding new places to explore and dangerous things to do.

But there was no answer to my question. Instead, he turned to face me and looked straight into my eyes, smiling mischievously. I looked back questioningly. I would always put my full trust in him, he had never given me a reason not to, but it seemed as if we were always facing trouble and miraculously escaping from it just in the nick of time. Today had been no different.

Several minutes later, I found myself standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Trees surrounded the green grass which was covered in all sorts of colorful flowers. Nothing remotely familiar about the city was here, and all that could be heard was birds chirping and the running of a small stream. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air, enjoying how peaceful it all was.

Dresden's arms came around my waist from behind, pulling me to him. I smiled, enjoying his touch. "Do you like it here?" he asked softly. My eyes fluttered back open, and I took another look around. It was as if it had been untouched; a secret known only to him.

"It's wonderful." I breathed, and I meant it. No one could have taken me to a better place. This moment was perfect, and I wished we could just stay like this forever; in a land where nothing else mattered but love and all obstacles were out of mind.

As if he had read my thoughts, Dresden suddenly picked me up in his arms. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me to a nice shady spot under a large oak tree. Its' branches were spread out far enough to create a canopy-an escape from the dreariness of the sun. Setting me down in the grass, he moved his body over mine, looking down at me as if I was the only thing that mattered to him.

It had been years since I had first met him. We had both been very young; innocent children just looking for a friend to confide in. And so it happened when he appeared out of nowhere at a family reunion in the park, I immediately ran off with him and spent the day climbing trees and getting into mischief; anything I could manage to use as a reason to get away from my relatives. Since that day, we would always make time to spend together, forgetting if only for a few hours the responsibilities our families expected of us.

Not too long after we met, a day came when we managed to get into more trouble than usual. Our hearts pounding and minds racing, we had shared our first kiss just moments after wriggling out of the clutches of danger.

How ironic it was, I thought, that even today we were lying here, looking at each other with much adoration, only minutes after creating so much turmoil within the city. Besides our age, things hadn't changed too much between us.

Dresden leaned down close to my face, and I instantly closed the distance between us. The kiss was slow, our mouths exploring each other as if it were the first time they'd ever met. I moaned softly as he gently bit my lower lip and pushed his body down against mine. I would never begin to understand just how easily my body reacted to him, or how he was able to pull such emotion and physical pleasure from me. Just one touch sent my body shivering and heart on a chase of its' own.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes with amusement. "What?" I had to ask. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile and he started to laugh, ignoring my question.

"Just you." He answered, leaning in for another kiss. I returned it as he reached for my hands, enfolding them within his own. Wasn't it amazing how well my fingers fit in between his? The thought fascinated me; it was if I was the only one who would truly complete him.

"What about me?' I returned in question, gently rubbing the tip of my nose against his.

"I love you." He said quietly, and in that moment, it seemed as if the world just stopped. _I love you._ These words were rare to come out of his lips. They were not the first time to be spoken, but every time they were my heart skipped a beat and my spirit soared. How, I wondered, could this one man have so much power over me?

Shifting my weight, I managed to catch him off guard and flip us over so I was on top. Our hands were still entwined, and I used this to my advantage, pinning him down as best as I could. He looked up at me questioningly, another smile escaping his lips. Staring into his gaze, I gradually leaned down towards him. Expecting our lips to meet, he tried to bring his face closer to mine, but I moved mine to the side of his. I could tell he was slightly disappointed, and he made a small sound of disapproval. Ignoring this, wanting to have the upper hand, I kissed the side of his face.

Bit by bit, I moved my mouth down to his neck, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath my lips. Ever so tenderly, I opened my mouth, grazing my teeth against his skin. In response, his fingers tightened their hold on mine, and a light gasp escaped his breath. I smiled, continuing to slowly kiss and nibble, my tongue gently caressing as I moved my way up his neck. Once I was farther up, I stopped moving, pushing my weight down on his hands and nipping his ear gently. A hushed, small, sentence formed upon my lips...

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay yes, short chapter I know. But this is my attempt of trying to get back into writing this story again. I've been so consumed with Sweeney and Lovett yelling at me to get their story down. But now, their voices have calmed down a little and I can get back to this one...hopefully. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>  
><em>Current Events<em>

"Don't wait after me." He smiled, looking deep into my eyes.

"But.." I started to say, trying any way possible to convince him out of it.

"No." he stated firmly, pressing his fingers to my lips. "Trust me." He then pulled me to him, kissing me. The world spun all around me then he pulled away after only a moment or two. I sighed in frustration watching him run down the staircase.

"Dresden!" I called after him, watching in disbelief. It was ludicrous to even have this idea in the first place, yet alone go through with it. Still, deep down I knew it was the only way to go.

I almost screamed in frustration and flew down the steps on the other side, the dress flowing through the air as if it was trying to pull away from my body. So be it. I let the material slide from my arms and it took flight in the air as the wind picked up. I glanced up quickly watching it fly away, then unsheathed my sword and ran onto the deck to join the fight.

The first man to run at me was large and bulky. He eyed my body up and down and I threw my sword at him in disgust. His sword barely blocked mine and then he came at me. I quickly sidestepped him. It was apparent he was rather clumsy and was not very skilled when it came to his footwork. In fact I was surprised he lived as long as he had, for he seemed to be in his late thirties. But he wouldn't be alive for much longer. Once more he came at me and yet again I stepped to the side, but this time he did not block and lost his balance giving me the chance I needed. I sliced through his body, letting him fall to his demise.

More were boarding our ship. It appeared that neither crew was larger than the other, creating more of a fair fight. Still, I knew we must be careful. To lose members of the crew was almost as if loosing family.

I ran forward across the deck, almost flying into the next victim. I was insanely angry, and not in the mood for this. Why couldn't this have happened at least _after_ Dresden and I had finished what we started? But even then, I knew I would be just as mad.

A sound of a canon shot blasted in my ears, and I ducked as several chunks of wood splinters went whizzing past me. My ears hurt, and I was momentarily dizzy as I held my hands to my head. Yes, I had dropped my sword, and this was a very foolish thing to do. I realized this in the next second when a thinner, tall figure came at me. I didn't stop to look, and only reacted, reaching for my sword as I rolled out of the way. His sword went down into the wood of the deck, and I looked up, amused by his failed attempt. With a couple of quick movements he fell to the deck as well, and I turned, facing yet another opponent.

As I fought, I started to wonder who these people were and why they were fighting us. Out of everyone in the sea, and they chose to mess with us? Pirates who were known not to be trifled with? None of these men had looked in the least bit familiar so far, and I had not been able to get a good look at the ship or its' flag yet. It was obvious to me that none of them were from Port Royal or any other British port, for they would have been dressed in way more nicer attire than...this. Nor were their fighting skills the same. Although I did believe that the British way of teaching to fight was quite appalling, this was just downright dumb.

I scanned the area, checking to make sure our crew was alright. So far, I saw nothing upsetting, for I knew that they were very skilled as well. I smiled, thanking Dresden for his efforts in training them.

Our ship hadn't started firing any cannons on our side yet, and I realized that the shots towards us were ceasing as well. I knew this was because of Dresden and the few others from our family who had made their way onto the attacking ship. Dresden had crazy plans, yet they somehow managed to always work. No matter how angry I'd be at the time for him putting himself into a harmful situation, it seemed to usually turned out okay.

The attacking men were decreasing as Dresden's crew steadily took them all down (with my help of course). Soon, it would all be over, and I hopefully could return to where I had been before all of this shit had started. That is, as long as everyone on the other side remained safe.

_Dresden, please hurry... _I thought to myself, hoping he would be okay. The last thing I needed was a revenge-filled heart due to loosing the man I loved.


End file.
